A Magic Mistletoe (A Gale and Nalu Fanfic)
by crystalmy188
Summary: Levy wants to tell Gajeel how she feels, but how? Christmas, that's how. Will Gajeel feel the same way? Or will he not be affected by the magical mistletoe? And when Lucy decides to help Levy out for a certain Fire Dragon Slayer, how will he react? Find out! *Originally from my Wattpad account. Check it out and more stories by going to my bio and clicking on my account link!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Minna-san~! I couldn't let Christmas past by without a Fairy Tail romance one shot! xD It will mostly be GaLe, but there is some NaLu in there. Well, let's get this started!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! .**

 **~Levy's P.O.V.~**

I watched a certain black-haired man with studs chomping away on a piece of scrap metal, talking to his black exceed partner. I sighed and sipped my eggnog. Just then my most best friend sat down beside me. "Hey Lu-chan," I greeted her.

"Hey Levy-chan," she greeted back. She noticed me staring and a smile grew onto her lips. "Haven't told him yet?" I started to blush.

"N-not yet," I admitted. "What about you? Told Natsu yet?" It was her turn to blush as she quickly glanced at a pink-haired boy fighting a half naked man.

"N-no, I didn't either," she stuttered. We both laughed.

"I wish there was some way to tell if he loved me back or not.." I muttered. Then an idea popped into my mind. "Maybe there is!" I said to particularly nobody. I raced down the stairs and into Fairy Tail's large basement, which had a ton of books! Many people call me a bookworm, and honestly, I am. I remembered finding a book about something that could tell me whether or not Gajeel loved me or not. When I found it, I pulled it off the shelf and blew the dust off the cover. I opened the book, and found the chapter about it. "The magic mistletoe.." I said out loud. The book said that if a person looks at this magic mistletoe, it will force the person under it to kiss the person he or she loves. It is said to only grow on christmas eve, anywhere a moon shines on a patch of grass. Easy enough, right? Just then Lu-chan came towards me.

"Why'd you run down here?" she asked. To answer her, I showed her the book. As she read, her eyes widened.

"Wanna go help me find some?" I grinned. She hesitated.

"Won't it work on us too?" she asked. I shook my head.

"It says here that it only works on boys," I explained. After considering it a little bit, she nodded.

"Alright, let's go get us some mistletoe," she grinned.

 **(Timeskip-1 hour later)**

"That was easier than I thought," I said to Lucy as I examined the glowing green mistletoe dangling in my hand.

"I thought it would be harder to find," agreed Lucy, looking at her own piece, "but how do we get them to stand under the mistletoe?" I mischievously grinned.

"I know how, but we're going to need the landlady's permission.." I said. Lucy quickly understood, and we both ran off to Fairy Hills.

 **(Timeskip-3 hours later)**

 **~Gajeel's P.O.V.~**

"Hey FlameBrain, have you seen Shrimp?" I asked. He shot me a quick look and stopped fighting with Gray.

"No, I haven't," he answered. "In fact, I haven't seen Lucy in a while.."

"Ah, Gajeel, Natsu, there you are," said a voice behind us. We turned around to see Mira, who was holding two envelopes. One had Salamander's name, and the other one had mine. We took the ones with our names on it.

"Who're they from?" asked Salamander. Mira smiled her usual cheerful smile.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you," she answered, and she walked away to go do something else. Salamander and I looked at each other confusingly and opened our envelopes. Inside was a letter. Mine read:

 _Dear Gajeel_

 _Meet me at Fairy Hills, I would like show you something. Don't worry about the no boys rule, the landlady allowed you and Natsu to come inside for today._

 _From, Levy_

"What the hell is this about?" I asked out loud. When Salamander was finished reading his, he shook his head.

"No idea," he answered, "but we should go anyways." I nodded and we both went to Fairy Hills, having no idea why the girls were asking us to come to their place.

 **~Levy's P.O.V.~**

"They should be here any moment! Hurry up!" I urged Lucy, who was still tying the mistletoe to her spot.

"Do you really think this'll work?" asked Lucy nervously after she finished. I nodded.

"This will be our best way to see if they love us or not," I said, but I had to admit, I was nervous too. What if Gajeel doesn't love me?

 _Knock knock!_

I gulped. _Here goes nothing..._ "Hey Gajeel," I said as calmly as I could.

"Hey Shrimp," he replied.

"Hey Luce, what's up?" said Natsu with his cheerful smile.

"Hey Natsu," said Lucy as cool as she could, but her cheeks shows a slight tint of pink.

"So, what're we here for?" asked Gajeel. Lucy and I quickly glanced at each other.

"Follow me Natsu," said Lucy, and they both left, leaving me and Gajeel alone.

"So, why am I here?" asked Gajeel, getting a little anxious. I grin.

"Look up," I said. He looked up to see the magic mistletoe right under us. His eyes widened and he walked towards me. "Ga-" He suddenly kissed me right on the lips. At first I panicked a little bit, but I soon melted from the warmth of his lips. After what seemed like a lifetime, he slowly pulled back.

"I-I d-didn't.." he stuttered, his cheeks turning a deep shade of red.

"I love you," I said, trying very hard not to cry tears of joy. His cheeks turned even darker.

"Y-yea, I l-love y-you t-too Shrimp.." he sputtered. I leaned towards him, and we kissed again, this time with no nervousness. As we kissed, I took a quick glance at the clock. It read 12:00a.m. I mentally smile and continue enjoying the kiss. _Merry Christmas Gajeel..._

 **So, what did you think? To cheesy? Please comment about it! Don't forget to read my other books too!**

 _ **Oh, and Merry Christmas of 2014 too. c:**_


	2. Lucy's Story

**I know, I know. This is a one shot, which is suppose to be one chapter. And yes, this is also suppose to be a GaLe romance, but people are bugging me about what happened to them.**

 **Worst part is, I'm one of them. ^-^'**

 **Well, here's how the story went in Lucy's point of view, which, by the way, will be, I think, short.**

 **Oh yeah, this video is so hilarious. xD It sounds a lot like the voices of a dubbed version of Fairy Tail's voices, which, is terrible. I highly suggest watching this after reading this though, because it's so..let's just say** _ **not**_ **in the Christmas mood. xD**

I had came back from an exhausting job with Natsu. That job was _supposed_ to be when I confessed to him my feelings, but I didn't have the courage to and the job was over before I knew it. When we came back to the hall, we saw people drinking, fighting, same old, same old. Atleast people were drinking eggnog with a special something in it. I sat next to Levy, who was obviously staring at Gajeel. We said our hi's and I asked her a question I already knew the answer to. "Haven't told him yet?" I asked.

"N-not yet. What about you? Told Natsu yet?" she said. I slightly blush, telling her that I did not. Suddenly she was muttering about something and she rushed down to the guild library. I wondered why, so I went down to go find out. When I found her, she was reading a big and slightly dusty book. I asked her why she ran like that, and she showed me the book she was reading. My eyes widened as I read the book. A magic mistletoe that can show someone how they feel. _Maybe I can use it on Natsu..no wait!_

"Won't it work on us too?" I asked. Levy shook her head and told me it only worked on boys. _Well...what could go wrong...?_ "Alright, let's go get us some mistletoe," I grinned. After an hour or so, we had found two pieces of mistletoe, one for me and Natsu, and one for Levy and Gajeel. "How do we get them to stand under the mistletoe?" I asked when I realized we had no plan whatsoever.

Levy just smirked (which I had never seen her do before) and replied, "I know how, but we're going to need the landlady's permission.." I was confused for a moment, but when I understood, I couldn't help but smirk with her. This wasn't like her, or me for that matter, but then again, love makes us do crazy things, and I was so desperate to see whether or not Natsu loved me! We ran as fast as we could to Levy's home in Fairy Hills, and asked our landlady for permission if just two boys could come inside, just for today.

"Please?" I begged. "It's Christmas Eve.." Our landlady sighed.

"Could you atleast tell me what for?" she grunted. Levy and I looked at each other nervously and I showed her the magic mistletoe I was holding in my hand. Her eyes widened and she smiled. "Ah, the magic mistletoe, I remember using that too. Well, alright, but just because it's Christmas," she smiled and winked at us. "Good luck girls." We smiled and both thanked her. As soon as she left us alone, we quickly had to figure out where to put our mistletoes. Levy decided to put hers right at the entrance, but I wasn't so sure about that though.

"What if both Natsu and Gajeel notice it?" I asked nervously.

"Since when is Gajeel and Natsu observant?" grinned Levy. I smiled back.

"Can't argue with that," I agreed, "but where am I going to put my mistletoe?" Levy looked around, and smiled when she found a spot.

"How bout over there?" she pointed to the balcony, which faced the ocean. "You could hang the mistletoe at the entrance."

"S-sure," I said. I took the ladder and put it over the entrance. I then started to string the glowing mistletoe.

"They should be here any moment, hurry up!" Levy urged.

"Do you really think this'll work?" I asked nervously as I finished tying the mistletoe.

"This will be our best way to see if they love us or not," said Levy, but she sounded like she was nervous too. Just then the someone knocked on the door. Levy opened the door.

"Hey Gajeel," she said surprisingly calmly. Gajeel said hi back.

"Hey Luce, what's up?" Natsu greeted me with his cheerful smile, which made my heart flutter.

"H-hey Natsu," I said as I felt my cheeks start to burn up. _Keep it cool Lucy! You can do this!_

"So, what're we here for?" asked Gajeel. Wow, I just realized that neither him or Natsu noticed the dangling mistletoe hanging above their heads. I glanced at Levy, and she glanced back.

"Follow me Natsu," I said as grabbed his arm and left the couple alone. _You two are a couple too you know.._ I mentally reminded myself. _Or, you'll find out if you are very soon._ I led him all the way down the hall and to the entrance of the balcony.

 **~Natsu's P.O.V.~**

When Mira gave us the envelopes, I already knew it was from Lucy, but I asked her who it was from, just so that Metal Head wouldn't get suspicious, not that he would or anything. It's not like I have anything to hide. _Yea you do idiot,_ I mentally sigh to myself. _You just don't have the courage to tell anybody._

"I'm afraid I can't tell you," Mira answered my question, which made me immediately know that this was from Lucy.

When we finished reading it, Gajeel just yelled, "What the hell is this about?" making me want to punch him, but I refrained from doing so.

"No idea," I said truthfully, "but we should go anyways." And so we set out for Fairy Hills. We greeted the old landlady, who had a sly smile on her face when she saw us approaching. "Um, we're here to see Lucy and Levy," I said to her. She just nodded and gestured for us to go inside.

"They're waiting for ya just down that hall and to the left," said the landlady. I thanked her and both me and Gajeel walked the way. When we went all the way down the hall to the left, there was a door. I hesitantly knock on it, and Levy answered it, with Lucy beside her.

"Hey Luce, what's up?" I said with a fake cheerful smile. I was really worried about what she wanted to show me.

"Follow me Natsu," Lucy said and she grabbed my arm, which made my heart beat so fast I thought it was going to stop. She led me all the way to the entrance of a beautiful balcony. It was facing the ocean. Was this what she wanted to show me.

"H-hey Natsu.." she stuttered, starting to blush.

"Y-yea?" I stuttered. _Ergh, idiot! Don't stutter, play it cool! This could be your chance to tell her!_

"Look up," she said. I did what she said and looked up. I saw a green mistletoe strung at the ceiling. As soon as I looked at it, I had the sudden urge to kiss her. I slowly walked up to her. _Wait, what are you doing?_ I tried to stop, but I couldn't control my body. I could only stare into her beautiful brown eyes. _You're inching closer! If you don't stop now..!_ But it was too late. I leaned close to her lips and kissed it. I had no idea why I had done that, but now it totally felt worth it. The warmth of her lips spread throughout my body, and her lips were as soft as I thought it would be. After what seemed like an eternity, I pulled away from her, not knowing if she actually wanted me to do that.

"I-I'm so s-sorry, I-I don't k-know w-what h-happened t-to me.." I sputtered like a fool, but she just had a broad smile on her face.

"I-it's alright..I actually enjoyed it.." she said, her face as red as Erza's hair. I stared at her, processing what just happened. When I finally did figure it out, I pulled her closer.

"G-good, b-because I-I've always w-wanted to-" she put a finger to my lips and just smiled at me.

"I love you too," she whispered.

"Merry Christmas Lucy," I whispered for a second before we kissed again.

"Merry Christmas Natsu," she whispered back.

 **Ok, so I was wrong about it being short. Oh well.**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS READERS! C:**


End file.
